Not Until I Met Him
by Lights-in-the-Darkness
Summary: One shot. Kim is invisible and Jack is new. No idea how to make this summary. Wrote this in like 10 minutes, but I swear it is good. Important authors note inside, please read.


**Hey guys there is an important authors note at the bottom, and it would me so much to me if you read it, thanks.**

**I do not own Kickin it or any other company I mention.**

* * *

I am the girl that sits in the back of the class. The one that always has her headphones in, trying to drown the world out. No one thinks about me, or gives me a second glance. I wasn't planning on that changing, not until I met him.

Jack Brewer, new kid to Seaford High School. Lost and confused on his first day I watched him, from a distance. We did have every class together so it wasn't easy not to see him. His locker is next to mine, but he doesn't see me go to it at the same time he does. He sits behind me in two classes, but I know that I will just be the back of the head he has to stare at. I am invisible to most people, and I liked it that way. Not until I met him.

I see him making friends and I never want to make any myself. Not until I met him. All I wanted was for us to sit with each other under a tree and watch the sun drop from the sky. The moon would rise over our head and we would still just sit there. Not ever wanting to move.

He made a girlfriend today. Lindsay, the girl who used to notice me. We would play and skip and run and dream together as little kids. Those were the times I wanted back. I always wondered why we stopped playing and skipping and running and dreaming together. Then I relies that she grew up and stopped dreaming, and I still did. I still would love to go to the moon or be a ballerina. All the games and pretend we played were incredibly real to me. As time moved on I started feeling like I would never be close to him, but its not like I tried that hard. Maybe I wasn't pretty enough to be noticed by him. I wish I was though; I would love to be looked at by him like he looked at her. I never thought I would fall in love, not until I met him.

They had a fight today, Lindsey and Jack. The school was buzzing like worker bees trying to get ready for some big event. Rumors on how Lindsey cheated or Jack cheated. Did they break up, did they not? The list of things that were said that day was endless. The guys wanted to know if Lindsey was single and if they could get into her pants. The girls batting there fake eyelashes and pushing out there breasts whenever jack walked by. It sickened me to think anyone could actually like that. One of the rumors was true I had later found out. Jack and Lindsey we done, Lindsey cheated with Brett, a guy that always seem to be around. I feel bad for Jack, he really had done nothing wrong. Not that I could have seen. I haven't wanted to go up to someone and give them a hug more than today. Not until I met him.

I said hi to him today. I don't know where the courage had come from but it was there. The best part he smiled and said hi back. No other words exchanged or our eyes paths crossing. I had worn a smile on my face all day, that hadn't happened in a while. Not until I met him

We walked to class together. He asked me if we had homework and I said no. The truth sucked. Oh how I wished we had an assignment and I could have explained to him what it was when he asked. The thing about it was that we sat on opposite sides of the room from each other. He saw me and remembered me. He knew that I was there and that made me ecstatic. I have never wished that a conversation went on longer, not until I met him.

I could scream. He sat with me at lunch. After Lindsey started dating Brett, Jack kind of floated around, and he settled down at my table in the corner, the one by the window. An intelligent conversation was held. He gave me some of his chips and I gave him an Oreo. We laughed, and looked at each other for a while. I think that I could get used to this, for however long this lasted.

Time goes by and we talk to each other more and more and I think something might be happening. He is always saying that I look nice today even if I where sweats. I blush and say thank you. He smiles and walks away. He still sits with me at lunch. He gives me some chips and I give him and Oreo.

He invited me to his house. We have the same classes and I thought he just wanted to study for that damn test. I walk in and still on his plush black couch. His room is dark green with hints of whites and black. Trophies and posters scatter his room and walls. He sits down next to me and says that he likes me. Ever since he saw me his first day here. I am taken back; he grabs ahold of my hands and looks me in the eyes, trying to search for an answer to an unasked question, 'do I like him back?' That answer is yes.

"I have never wanted to be with anyone more," I grip his face in my hands and kiss him pulling back slightly to say "not until I met you."

* * *

**Guys so could you do me a favor and not kill me. Thanks. Either you know who I am and what I am taking about or you don't. So sorry if you don't, but I will give you the run down on all of this. So I was gone for like 2 years I think. My other story was kind of popular and I just sort of stopped writing it. I didn't really know how to continue it. There is a huge list of excuses that I could shove at you, but I wont. The quick version is that I thought that I was going to take a month long break and would get my grades up. Yeah that didn't happen. By that time it was almost three months and I had so many other things to do. All that I can really say is I am really sorry. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue my Dance Like You Mean It story or just scrap it. I am not really sure if I can continue it but if you guys want I will try. Tomorrow I am off for winter break so I can write and upload more things. Thank you all for being understanding. I love you all. **

**-Lights in the darkness**


End file.
